Shinobi no Sekai
by Ruujo
Summary: Tsukishima Utau,a teenage celebrity known world-wide,one who had a sad past but bright future ahead. However, she eventually found herself in a strange ninja world when she was about to meet a car accident with a guy from her past.What will she do?
1. Prologue

Here is the starting of the story~ A special story of Tsukishima Utau from a normal modern world going into the world of Naruto, learning ninjas skill and many others from interactions of different ninjas… Hope you all like it then… ^^

I have no rights over Naruto since it's just fan-fic…XD…By the way, you all will realised the main character will be kinda like Hoshina Utau from Shugo Chara but I edited her past... So...I don't think she is a character from shugo chara anymore? Anyway, I will still say that I have NO rights over Shugo chara too then...XD

Name: Tsukishima Utau

Age: Same as Naruto/Kuukai

Past: She grew up from an orphanage and loved singing and dancing...

I also had a similar Kuukai here~ but I edited his name and past also so that doesn't make them a character from shugo chara...XP

Name: Tsukiyomi Kuukai

Age:Same as Utau

Past: He is an orphan but had been adopted so he is living a normal life with sports as his favourite hobby.

* * *

**Prologue**

**.:Chapter 1:.**

**:. The Unexpected Accident.:**

_One of Japan's busiest street_

The golden beams of the Sun shone right onto the Earth, making her yellow hair to seem to shine under the warm sunlight. The yellow-coloured hair girl was wondering around the busy street of the most popular area currently in Japan, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses with a cap that act as a shield to protect her from the sunlight, or instead, keeping her identity from the others. She was deep in thoughts as she walked past crowds.

"Why is everyone I loved getting further and further…? Just like my parents who abandoned me and people who doesn't even want to talk to me before I became a celebrity… I guess I am just someone who is not worthy of being loved…" these are the thoughts of the girl as she walked across crowds.

Just then, she had a shock when a young child stared at her and shouted in surprise.

"Mama!! It's _Tsukishima Utau_-chan!!!" the young kid shouted as she pulled the skirt of the adult beside her, pointing towards the girl.

Due to that, people started gasping and chasing after her, cheering. Utau continued running even she was almost short of breath.

_Park near a soccer field_

Utau banged into someone while running away from the crowd which was chasing her before. She fell backwards and landed with a thud. Utau then sit up and look at the figure which stood before her, stretching out his hand. Not knowing who the figure was due to the bright sunlight as the background, she reached out for that hand and stood up. When she looked closer, she saw a cool and handsome yet familier guy with brown hair and emerald eyes. It took Utau a while to remember who the guy is as they have met only one time long before she became a celebrity. He is the one that was from the same orphanage as her but he was being adopted by a ordinary couple so they did not know each other much. She was staring at the brown-haired guy who was also staring at her in surprise until a sound interrupted them.

"Kuukai!!! Quickly go back to the field!!! The team will lose if you are not there!!!"

"Got it! I will be there in a sec!" replied the guy who helped Utau just now.

"Hmm…So his name is _Kuukai _if I am not wrong…" Utau thought as she looked at Kuukai.

Kuukai turned and faced Utau again, with a grin on his face. Their faces were so close together that they could actually feel each other's breath. Utau stared in surprise while Kuukai speaks as he grins.

"Yo, Utau! Becareful next time! I got to go now so…see you _soon again_!" Kuukai waved and ran off as he shouted to Utau, who stood in surprise there.

Quickly, Utau shook her head to regain her senses, wondering what Kuukai meant by "see you soon again". However, she decided not to care about it and continued wondering around when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Utau-chan!~ From tomorrow onwards, you will have a whole mountains of jobs waiting for you to do!!! Wohohoho!!! Your dream will be closer and closer now and you will have a bright future ahead!!! Remember to come back to the agency at 9a.m tomorrow morning! I am sure you have a lot of free time since it is holidays now…"

"Hai, Fubuki-san…I will do my best! I will try to reach on time tomorrow…See you then…" Utau then cuts off the conversation of her and her manager in the cellphone and continued walking.

_Soccer field_

She walked thoughtlessly and reached in front of the soccer field, which was full of cheers and shouts. She looked closer through the fence that separated her from the field and saw the guy from just now, who was called Kuukai. When Utau turned and wanted to walk away, more cheers made her turned around again. She saw Kuukai shoots the soccer ball into the goal without difficulties and his teammates and friends all cheered for him as he helped the team to win the soccer match, 3-2. Deep down, Utau wanted to jump up and down due to her happiness but she suppressed that feeling and walked off with a "not-caring" look. Kuukai's eyes caught her leaving so he made up an excuse to leave for the people who supported him.

"Sorry but…I have to go home early to eat dinner since it is now already 6.30 p.m…I will come again next time! See ya guys!" Kuukai shouted happily as he changed his soccer uniform into his casual wear.

Kuukai chased after Utau, who left after seeing the exciting match that occurred in the soccer field.

_Roadside_

Just when Kuukai managed to catch up with Utau, he saw her sitting down, deep in thoughts and that she was wearing a sad expression on her face even though her face were covered by the shades and the cap of hers. Unexpectedly, a heavy rain started pouring down as soon as the grey clouds covered the Sun, drenching the lonely-looking Utau and Kuukai, who watched over her from a distance which Utau did not noticed yet. Utau then stood up after a while of sitting and walked across the road carelessly. She walked slowly across the road when she heard a loud "Beep beep!!!" sound. She turned around and saw a black yet huge figure coming towards her in a flash. She was so shocked that she could not move when she saw it was a huge truck that kept on warning her to get off the way and could not stop in time. Kuukai saw what was going on so he quickly run out of his hiding place and towards Utau, wanting to protect her. Due to his stamina and training of sports often, Kuukai is a really fast runner and he reached where Utau was standing in no time. However, the truck was already so near to them that they could not make it even if they run really fast. Kuukai knew that they could not make it and hugged Utau, making her realized and surprised.

"_Please_ don't let him get hurt…He came just to _protect _me…Please…" Utau thought as her eyes getting watery and being in Kuukai's arms.

The truck came closer and closer in a fast speed, it's flash light in the front shone brighter and brighter, making Kuukai closed his eyes too. Utau can only hear the truck's braking sounds drifting further and further from them. She then opened her eyes slowly after a while and found herself lying on the ground with some garbage bags surrounding her. She was shocked and she stood up immediately since she thought she was already dead. She pinched herself and realised it was not a dream due to the pain she had felt. She looked around the place where she was awake and finally knew that it was a back ally.

"Where is Kuukai then...? I am _sure _he was with me that time..." thought of Utau as she walked towards the end of the ally where sunlight shone brightly.

She gasped as the place came more clearer into her eyes. The place was completely different from where she was previously. The people there wear different clothes and some of them had a headband protector with a mark on it. She stared in shock as people started to notice her strange dressing compared to them.

* * *

**Well…It's my first time writing a story like this so please review if you want~ ^.^ I will try to release each chapter every week…**


	2. A New Shinobi World

**.:Chapter 2:.**

**:.A New Shinobi World.:**

"Who is she? That girl… Is she an _enemy_?" the villagers mumbled among themselves as they saw a strangely dressed girl coming out of an alley.

"Where am I exactly…? What's with those people…? Where is Kuukai then…?" those were the thoughts of the confused and lost Utau.

She walked out of the alley with her sunglasses and cap, making the villagers wondered why she was wearing those. When she walked on the street of the unknown place, she saw a few figures jumping and landing on the roof-tops of the houses in a blink of eyes. The confused girl's eyes widened as she looked at the blurry figures which jumped from roofs to roofs towards a certain way. However, the people around them did not seem to be shocked nor surprised and they just continue doing their own things and businesses. Utau then tried to ask a child that walked past her about the figures and the location.

"Hello little friend…Erm…Did you saw a few figures jumping from roofs to roofs just now? Aren't they strange?" asked Utau kindly as she squat down to face the young child who smiled as he answered.

"Nope~ Nee-chan must be from other places…The people who are able to do that are all _Shinobi_!!! They are all great ninja of Konoha !!! I wanted to be one of them too when I grow up~" cheered the sparkling child as he spoke so proudly of the figures.

"Shinobi? Erm…Where am I now actually…?" Utau mumbles to herself as she thinks of what the child had said. The little guy had heard what the girl mumbled and answered the question she asked herself.

"Here is The Hidden Village of Konoha!!! One of the great five nations~ The best village ever!!!" the child said happily as his arms opened wide in happiness with a wide grin on his face.

Utau's eyes widened as she heard what the child had said. She then thanked the child before he ran off to some other places. The yellow-haired girl walked continuously none-stop, wanting to find the way back to her own world. However, she realized herself walking without a destination in mind and turned her head in all direction, looking for a place to go to ask someone the way to go back to her own world. She saw houses and shops around her everywhere but something caught her eyes. In the direction of the mountains, she saw 4 head figures being carved on the huge mountain, making her wonder how the villagers there does the huge carving. The thing that caught her eyes was the red, huge and tall building that had a chinese word "Fire" as the name of the building.

"What's with that Chinese word "Fire"…? Hmm…Well, since I have no where to go, let's go there…Maybe it is the police station? It's worth a try to go and check it out I guess…" Utau thought as she walk towards the huge and red-coloured building.

She then started walking with all eyes on her, wondering who she was. She heard many whisperings but she ignored them. Although there were many whisperings around her, there was a voice that she heard very clearly.

"Ah!!! Please spare me… I need the money for my family… Please let me go…" a cry travels through the air and to Utau's ears.

With such a voice that sound so sad, she followed the direction of where the voice came from. She then came across a similar alley just like the one she found herself at, and peeked at what was happening in that dark alley. She saw a worn-out young girl who had a frightened expression on her face and wearing really dirty clothes, stuck in that alley with a few men surrounding her. Utau then continued eavesdropping since she wanted to understand what had happened exactly.

"Hah… So what? As if we care about your stinking 'family'… Just hand over the money you had in your pocket, you brat… Your stupid father kept on gambling and owe us a few hundred bucks… Since he disappeared, his family will have to return the money for him… Blame it on your own father for gambling so much when your family hadn't eat for so many days!!! HAHA!!! Now hand the money over!!!" a scary and deep voice shouted happily as he kicked the little cornered girl who hugged her dirty pocket tightly, not allowing even a single coin to show. Before Utau realized it, she was actually in front of the poor girl, trying to protect her and looking at the 3 fierce men whose faces had scars that were slashed across their faces. They were all muscular and tough-looking guys, making Utau's heart slightly shaken.

"Damn… I run out and wanting to protect the girl without even thinking… What should I do to stop these 3 scary guys…?" Utau thought as the 3 fierce-looking men glared at her with merciless eyes.

"Erm… From what I know…this girl's father owed you money right…? So why don't you 3 give her a due date to return the money instead of torturing her…??" Utau asked nicely since she think that it is best to deal situations like this nicely without using force.

"heh!? Where did you come from, stupid brat!? We want the money now! Who can stop us!? Haha!!! Don't try to be a hero…You are too young and stupid to be one!!! I bet your parents are regretting to have born you!!! Hahahaha!!!!" laughed the fierce-looking men as they pointed at Utau, who wanted to help the young but poor girl.

"_Don't try to be a hero… I bet your parents are regretting to have born you!!! …_" those words rang in Utau's mind. Since she was an orphan, she grew up in the orphanage _without anyone care for_ her nor _wanting to make friends_ with her even though she had a pretty, cute and beautiful face since young. Even though she had no idea why her parents had abandoned her, she _still_ believed that her parents had their own reasons for doing such thing to her so she would _not_ allow anyone to bad-mouth about her parents. Since no one had ever cared about her, Utau then always tried to do things with all her best so someone will _at least_ acknowledge her hard-work. Utau's head hung low as the 3 men make fun of her, saying that she should go away and her parents were _stupid_ to have born her. The poor and young girl behind looked at Utau with grateful yet sad eyes, thinking that Utau might cry and goes away due to the nasty comments. However, Utau slowly rise up her head to face the 3 men with her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes were full of killing-intentions and the scary thing was that, her original charming purple eyes had turned into a pair of _scary bloody-red coloured eyes_. The 3 fierce-looking men stopped the mean comments as they saw Utau's eyes glowing bloody-red in colour, and their feets suddenly got weak and shaky, feeling scared of Utau's glowing eyes. The alley had suddenly become darker and darker than usual and the only thing they saw were Utau's glowing red eyes and her serious-looking face.

"What's with this pair of eyes which glowed so sudden and filled with intention to _kill_…!? There is nothing like that before… Since you are like this, your parents must be some really stupid monsters…" one of the 3 men shouted out loud.

Just then, Utau got angrier and continue glaring at the 3 huge-sized men, whose legs were actually shaking and frightened of her seemed-to-kill eyes. Suddenly, the windows of a building behind them broke and shattered into pieces as the yellow-haired girl glared even harder at the 3 men. Before Utau even start to speak, the 3 huge and tough-looking men were already running out of the ally, crying and shouting out loud.

"Help!!! _Another_ monster is in Konoha!!! Someone help us!!!" the men shouted as more and more people gathered at the other end of the alley, wondering what happened.

The young girl who was being helped run away using the opportunity that Utau created for her. Utau's eyes slowly turned back to normal as the men ran away in horror, but strangely, she did not know the reason for the 3 men being so frightened and she did not know that her eyes had changed into such a scary colour just now. Utau then slowly walked out of the alley.

"Whew…I was kinda lucky that those 3 huge guys didn't beat me up and ran away, being frightened… But, come to think of it…What are they scared about…??" Utau wondered as she walked out of the alley and saw a crowd of cold-looking villagers glaring at her with cold eyes. The atmosphere changed as the more and more villagers glared at Utau detestably. Some of them started to throw stones at her after a while.

"Go away _Monster_!!!" some women shouted as they threw stones at her.

"We don't need a _second_ monster here!!! Get lost _Demon_!!!" some other villagers exclaimed as Utau ran and tried blocking the stones with her arm covering herself.

She managed to run and ended up in her destination coincidentally and found a corner to hide so the villagers could not find her. She thought back of what just happened and got more confused.

"What's wrong with those villagers!? Are they crazy!? I am not a monster…I am a _normal_ human… But…it is the same just like when I was just in the real world…People who don't like me and chasing me away… _No one ever care about me and talk to me_…Until I became a celebrity… I worked hard and I _will_ continue to do so to accomplish this dream…and it is to become the best celebrity and singer who can reach out to other's heart!!! Yeah…That's right…Who cares what others think…?_ Just do what my own heart wanted_… That's enough… Although I am kind of hurt by them calling me "monster"… I might just have to get use to that before I can get back to my own world… Ah… Come to think of it… Why did the villagers say "We don't need a _second_ monster here!!!" ?? Does that mean there is really a monster here…!?" Utau speak to herself in her own mind as she hid quietly in the corner of a dark alley behind the huge and red building where she had decided to go at first.

Just then, she felt someone looking at her from above so she quickly looked up. On the roof, what she saw clearly was an eye which was dark red in colour with 3 black tomoe* and a black filled circle in the middle in that eye of the figure. Utau gasped as she looked in the strange eye of the figure that jumped down from the high roof and landed swiftly, unhurt. Utau looked at the figure which stood still, facing her, looking at her seriously with one of his strange eyes and another normal eye. Utau's eyes were wide opened as the figure started walking closer and closer to her.

* * *

_*A tomoe is a Japanese abstract shape (i.e. a swirl) that resembles a comma._

**Hello~ ^.^ Thank you for reading until here~ Really grateful to those who liked this story... I will continue to do my best~ XD...**


	3. The Hokage's Help

**Just for your infomation, the 3rd Hokage had already passed away but Sasuke is still in the village. ^^**

* * *

**.:Chapter 3:.**

**=Hokage's Help=**

As the figure with one strange eye, which is the one that is in dark red colour and 3 tomoe surrounding a black circle in the middle and another normal eyes, walked closer and closer towards Utau, her heart beats faster each second. She covered her mouth and breathe in slowly as she tried to hide her presence as she thought that the person coming must be someone more dangerous than the angry villagers if he or she were to attack her since that figure had a abnormal eye. She could guess that the figure was a guy as she clearly heard that figure stopped and said to himself.

"Eh…? I thought someone was here… Maybe I am _too_ tired due to using my sharingan for too long… Well then, let's go find the '_monster_' that the villagers said…" the figure spoke to himself since he thought no one was there.

Utau waited for a few minutes hiding in that dirty corner, with garbage around her, of the dark alley behind the huge and red building of the village as she peeked out of her hiding place, looking around to see if that figure had gone. She checked the area around her and slowly came out of her hiding place. Although she had heard that figure's voice, she had not seen the figure's appearance at all as she did not dare to move in her hiding place to avoid making sounds to attract the figure's attention. Utau then walk towards the exit of the dark alley as she heaved a sigh of relief. Just then, her eyes widened as she gasped in shock.

"Don't be _too_ glad… I am not _that _tired to be wrong about feeling another person's presence nearby you know… Well, but for a moment, I really did not sense your presence so I waited for you to show up yourself…" a voice spoke beside Utau's ear.

The voice that sounded so familiar rang in Utau's head and she realized who that voice belong to immediately. She heard the exact same voice just a few minutes ago, and that belonged to the figure which spoke to himself just now. Utau did not turn her head as she knew that the figure was leaning close to her, speaking beside her ear. She decided to make a run of it and dashed towards the exit of the alley. However, she was stopped as a man appeared out of nowhere in a flash in front of her. The man stood in front of Utau, causing her to be trapped in the alley. Now, she could finally see the true identity of the figure with the strange eye but that's what Utau had thought. As she looked at the figure, it was revealed that he is a man, with grey hair behind a headband protector with a leaf-like symbol and wearing a green vest. However, his appearance was _still_ a secret as he wore a mask to cover his mouth and nose. He then pulled down his headband protector to cover his only abnormal dark red eyes which he called "_Sharingan_".

"Then? You are the one whom the villagers called "_Monster_", right…? Who and where are _you_ from…? With those clothes…" the unknown man who stopped Utau speak in a carefree manner.

"Heh!? I don't even know why they got so angry and called me a "_Monster_" suddenly so how am I supposed to know…!? And, if you want me to answer your question, you should be the one who should reveal your own identity first…" Utau speaks with a curious but firm look on her face.

"Ah…Yea…I forgot about that…I am from here, Konoha and I am a _jounin_… My name is _Hatake Kakashi_… Well, I can't tell you too much of myself but now it's your turn to say who you are and where are you from…" the man who called himself "Kakashi" who revealed…_only_ his name.

"Oh… Kakashi-san right? My name is _Tsukishima Utau_…I am from _another world_ and I want to go back immediately!!! Can you help me…? Kakashi-san?" Utau spoke as she walked closer to Kakashi.

"_Another_ world you said…? Gomen…but until now, I did _not_ see or know anyone from another world…Are you sure that you are speaking the truth…? Utau…-chan?" Kakashi asked as he was surprised to hear such a rare answer from a little girl.

"Mo!~ _Of course_ I am speaking the truth!!! Do you think I will be so free to make such a prank…!?" Utau exclaimed as Kakashi questioned her honesty.

"It's true but…since there are lots of pranks of teens these days, I have to confirm it…especially this kind of "_from other world_" answers…So? What do you plan to go or do now…?" Kakashi asked nicely to the girl about her plans.

"I don't know… I wanted to find someone to help me to go back to my own world…If not, I should at least ask someone about information…" Utau revealed her plans as she thought that Kakashi might not be a bad person.

"I see…So you have nowhere to go now…right? Then, let's go talk to _the Hokage_… She might be some help…" kakashi stated as he looked in the direction of a window of the red building in front of them.

"_Hokage_…? What does that mean…?" the confused girl asked as they walked.

"Hokage is the _most_ skilled ninja in this village and Hokage's job is to _protect_ the villagers at all cost…Even if it is to put her or his life on the line…The previous 4 Hokages all did their best to protect this village…That's why it has been so peaceful _even_ until now…" Kakashi explained as they walked into the red-coloured building.

"_Previous_ 4 Hokages…? Do you mean those faces that are carved on that huge mountain behind this building…?" Utau asked as she thought back of the faces that she saw on the mountain.

"Yeah…You are pretty _sharp_ you know…They are all great people…Now, let's knock and go in…The Hokage should be inside I believe…Doing her _paper works_…" Kakashi added as they reached in front of a certain door.

Utau looked at Kakashi, wondering if she should follow what he had said. She then clenched her fist and raised it, prepared to knock on the door for permission to go in. Just then, something shot out of the other door and crushed into the wall from the room. Utau jumped a little in shock as she turned slowly to see what was that thing that flew past her, which almost hit her when it was being thrown out and crushed into the wall behind her from the room she was about to knock. She saw 2 legs showing out of the large crack of the wall. Kakashi then walked to the cracked wall slowly when he spoke as he pulled the person of the crack.

"This is what you get for provoking Hokage-sama… _Naruto_…" Kakashi said with a sigh.

Utau now then saw a boy around her age being carried by Kakashi single-handed. The boy then stood up quickly when he heard what Kakashi said about him.

"Huh!? It's my fault!? But it's the truth that she is a _old hag_!!!" the boy known as Naruto was exclaiming loudly.

"Shut up if you don't want to be crushed into wall again…Idiot…" a voice from the room spoke to the boy named Naruto.

"Hey! You are the one who is an idiot, _Sasuke_!!!" the yellow-haired boy called Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Who did you say was an idiot!? Naruto!?" a female voice shout through the room.

"Ah…Relax…_Sakura-chan_…" Naruto replied.

Just then, they then noticed a yellow-haired girl standing beside Kakashi, who was sighing as he saw the 3 person quarreling even in the Hokage's _study_ room. Utau now can see clearly of the woman sitting down and resting her head on the back of her palms in front of the windows of the room.

"That's _the Hokage_…Utau…" Kakashi said in a serious tone as he looked at the woman who was believed to be the Hokage, the most skilled and powerful ninja of the village.

"EH !? That's the Hokage…!?" Utau exclaimed as she had expected it to be some old man or woman but it had turned out to be a young lady with a diamond-shaped mark on her forehead.

"Ah…So that's _her_ huh…Kakashi…" the Hokage spoke to Kakashi in a serious tone and looked at Utau carefully.

"Yes, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi replied with great respect.

Utau smiled with respect and bowed slightly to show respect to the Hokage. With such a pretty, beautiful and cute face, Utau was being stared by the people in that room as she greeted.

"Eh!? You!!! Why are you here suddenly!!!??" Naruto asked as he go close to Utau.

"Hmm? You… Why are you here…!?" the boy with dark blue hair and wearing a headband protector gasped as he asked.

"What a pretty girl…Eh? Sasuke-kun and Naruto seemed to know her…Who is she…?" a girl with pink hair mumbled to herself so the others could not hear.

"Why are you so surprised, Sasuke…? Your name is Utau, right? It seemed that you have met these 3 brats…Hey, introduce yourselves…" the Hokage spoke after a sigh.

"Hello there~ I am _Haruno Sakura_. Nice to meet you!" the girl with pink hair said. However, in deep down, the inner Sakura said, "Yo…Don't be cocky with your pretty face, got it !!!?".

"I am _Uchiha Sasuke_…Don't tell me you had forgotten about me…?" the boy with dark blue hair asked.

"I am _Uzumaki Naruto_!!! You should have at least remembered my name or face! Utau-chan!" the boy with yellow hair exclaimed.

"Huh…? Anyway, just introduce yourself to them, Utau…" the Hokage told Utau as she looked at her.

"H-Hai…Hello everyone! I am Tsu-" Utau was introducing herself when she was being cut off by the 2 boys.

"_Tsukishima_…" Naruto spoke as he cut off Utau's introduction.

"_Utau_, right…?" Sasuke said as he fold his arms.

"Why do you two know her…? She said she was from _another world_ you know…Her clothes are the best evidence that she is telling the truth…" Kakashi explained as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto curiously.

"_Another world_, you said? Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura asked with doubt, wondering if there was really another world.

"Anyway, Utau, I know you are here to ask me how to go back to your world…I afraid I might not know the answer…I am sorry…However, I will try all my might to help you to find out more about it…So for the meantime, you can stay here in Konoha…" Hokage said with a gentler yet strong tone.

"Hai…But, I have another friend of mine who was with me before I came here…So can you please help me check if he was seen anywhere…? He is called Kuukai…Please…" Utau asked with a sad and begging expression.

"Ah…I will…Don't worry…So…for now, you can stay in…hmm…You can stay in the house beside Sasuke's…I believe there is no one living there for now…" Hokage said kindly as she offered a place for Utau to live for the time being.

"EH!? If Utau-chan is going to stay in Konoha, then she should stay in the house beside mine!!! Why does she have to live near this guy!?" Naruto shouted loudly at what the Hokage had said, causing her to start to get angry, while Naruto was pointing at Sasuke.

"Heh…It's because no one want to live beside you…Dumb ass…" Sasuke said calmly as he closed his eyes.

"Huh!? Who did you said was a dumb ass!? You idiot!!!" Naruto argued as Sasuke argued back.

"Naruto!!! You should not say Sasuke-kun, you know!!!" Sakura exclaimed with a feeling of fire around her, showing that she is angry.

"It doesn't matter how many times I said it…You DUMB ASS…" Sasuke argued as Naruto said him back.

"Kakashi…" Hokage said with her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, _Utau_ is still here…You know…" Kakashi whispered near the 2 arguing boys as they stopped and kept quiet.

"Thanks Kakashi…Since there are objections…Then Utau will stay in here…There is a guest room near my room…Utau can stay in there for now…There should be _no more_ objections, right? Prepare the room for Utau, Shizune…" Hokage said loudly.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama…" a 20 year-old looking woman was beside the Hokage, carrying a little pig and was known as Shizune.

"So strange…I am sure they are not bad people but…why do Naruto and Sasuke _know_ who I am !? I don't even know them _before_ they introduce themselves…Why do they know me _before_ I introduce myself…!? And how does the Hokage know I am here to ask about the way to go back to my world _even before_ I arrived…??" Utau thought with great curiousity as she stared into the air.

"Now, please follow Shizune. Utau…She will bring you to your room…Kakashi and Team 7, stay here…" Hokage said, before Utau nodded and followed.

Hokage made sure that Utau and Shizune were out of the room before she started the conversation between the ninjas. Kakashi looked at her with a serious face, wondering what she would ask them.

"First, thank you for reporting about Utau so quickly with your Kage Bunshin* before you came with Utau. Secondly, I want to ask…Why do you 2 _know_ Utau…? Naruto and Sasuke…?" Hokage asked with a serious expression as she sits up straight.

"She is a person who lives in Konoha in the _past_!!! She even went to Konoha Ninja Academy _with us_!!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly with no hesitation in his eyes.

"Yea…Utau was_ really_ popular since young and her results was the _same as Naruto's_ marks for written examinations but she was _equal with me_ when it comes to practical examinations…However, she went missing one day after studying for a few months and was not found _ever since_…" Sasuke added.

"What…? But she is from a different world…Isn't it…? How can she be from Konoha…? That's really strange…I will check on it later… You can go back now…Kakashi and Team 7…Good job on completing your mission just now…Have a good rest…" Hokage added before the ninjas walked out of the room.

"_Who_ is that girl exactly…? _Tsukishima Utau_…" the thought occupied the whole mind of Tsunade, who was the Hokage.

* * *

_*Kage Bunshin- Shadow clones_

**Please look forward to the next chapter!!! **


	4. The Start of Ninja's life

**Hello! I am really thankful to those who had left reviews for this story!!! Thank you!!! **

**So here is a new chapter~ Hope you enjoy it~ **

* * *

**.:Chapter 4:.**

**=The Start of Ninja's Life=**

"Here is your room now, Utau-san~ But, Utau-san is really a _rare_ beauty that people could not see in their whole life, right? Tonton? " Shizune, a lady carrying a pig said.

Strangely, the pig in Shizune's hand answered and Utau laughed since the pig named Tonton was such a cute and nice pig.

"No…Thanks for your praise but it is too good for me…" Utau answered as she put her hand at the back of her head.

"But it's really true…Tonton agreed too~" Shizune laughed as Tonton answered.

Utau smiled as she started looking around the room. The room was filled with books and was well-furnished. She then asked Shizune, the Hokage's assistant, about the books.

"Erm…What is all those books on the selves about…? Can I take a look in them…??" Utau asked with curiosity as she pointed at the bookshelf.

"Of course! I am sure Tsunade-sama won't mind…They are Konoha's past story…Like things that had happened long, long time ago and stuffs like that…Oh! Please wear these…Sorry that we don't have any clothes that the villagers wear but we have clothes that kunoichi wear…Hope you can fit into those…" Shizune answered and passed to Utau clothes that _kunoichi*_ wore.

Utau nodded as she took the clothes from Shizune, who showed a big smile before leaving the room. Utau opened up the folded clothes and look. Her eyes widened as she looked at the clothes. There is a pair of elastic pants with a short skirt attached together with them and a sleeveless shirt. Utau then tried it on and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked at the sleeveless top and the short skirt that had a pair of elastic long pants under it, which was obvious but it made Utau's movement of running and jumping all comfortable.

"Ah…So kunoichi's and shinobi's clothes are like these…All are made to be comfortable when moving…Now I really look like a person from Konoha…" Utau thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and she folded her clothes she wore before and placed them in the closet together with her cap and sunglasses. Just then, the door of her room was opened slowly and a boy stood there.

"Hey, I have already done the report, Hokage-sama…It's troublesome but I finished it in time…" The boy who wore a lighter green vest came in and saw Utau after he completed his sentence.

"Ah…Hokage is in the room after the next one to the left…" Utau answered as she realized the boy wanted to speak to the Hokage.

"Ah…Sorry, I went to the wrong room…That's why it is so troublesome when the building is so big…Come to think of it, you kind of look familiar… It's troublesome but can you tell me your name…? I am _Nara Shikamaru_…A _chuunin*_ in Konoha…" the boy asked.

"Ah…I am someone who come from a world _different_ from this…I am Tsukishima Utau…Nice to meet you…" Utau answered with a smile and it made the boy named Shikamaru gasped a little.

"Utau…? Where have she been _all this time_…? It has been a few long years…Why did she disappeared in one day and reappeared now…? _Another world_ she said…It seemed like she did not remember me anymore…What _exactly_ happened…? I should ask Hokage about this…" Shikamaru thought and thanked Utau before leaving the room, heading towards the Hokage's study room.

Shikamaru knocked on the door and came in when Hokage gave him the permission to. He saw the Hokage flipping through a thick book and her face was wearing a confused expression. Shikamaru then continued saying what he wanted to when Hokage asked him what he wanted to say.

"I have done the report on the missions my team had done…And, I want to ask a question, Hokage…" Shikamaru said seriously.

The Hokage then looked up from the book and sit up straight, ready to listen to what Shikamaru wanted to ask as it must be something important if Shikamaru was serious.

"Utau…has come back to Konoha…Why is she back so suddenly when she had disappeared one day a few years ago…? She said she was from another world and she doesn't seem to remember me…Her classmate from the Ninja Academy in the past…What is going on…?" Shikamaru asked with curiosity.

"I have no idea, Shikamaru…That's why I have been checking the record of pupils in Ninja Academy a few years ago…Naruto and Sasuke had the _same_ expression as you do just now when they saw Utau…Everything is strange…Even you, a genius, doesn't know what is going on…It might be something that's really dangerous and strange at the same time…And…Kakashi reported to me before Utau arrived, saying that Utau had a strange technique that even Kakashi doesn't know and could not copy even if he used his sharingan…" Hokage revealed to the genius with his IQ that was 200 and over.

"Even _Kakashi's Sharingan_ could not copy…Kakashi's physical strength and inner strength are both powerful enough to copy almost _every_ ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu…If even Kakashi-sensei's sharingan could not copy that strange technique of Utau's, it must be her _Kekkei Genkai*_…" Shikamaru stated what he thought after Hokage spoke.

"Yes…That's what I have thought about too…As expected of you, Shikamaru…Since it is a Kekkei Genkai, I will call someone to check up on those Kekkei Genkai which Konoha ninjas had seen or come across all these years in the book of Konoha's important book…" Hokage added and continued flipping the pages of the thick book she had on her table.

"Well…It is troublesome but…please let me do it, Hokage…I want to find out about it…" Shikamaru said with a serious look on his face.

"It-It's _rare_ to actually hear _you _to request doing something for me…Okay then…I will leave it to you…You can tell the others who know Utau about her arriving back in Konoha but don't tell them about her strange technique and others…They are _confidential_ between _Kakashi, you and I_…Got it?" Hokage said in a strict manner as she flipped through the thick book continuously.

"I got it…" Shikamaru added before leaving the room and towards another room on the left on Hokage's study room.

He went into the room and saw mountains of books and documents. The room was pitch dark as it did not have any windows and he could not see well in there so he light up a candle in the room after he closed the door behind him. He could now see clearly that most of the books and documents were marked "Confidential" and "Top Secret". Since he was given permission to look through these files and documents, he started to look for the file or book that contain information of all the Kekkei Genkai that Konoha ninjas had seen in all these years.

Meanwhile, Utau was bored staying in her room so she went to take a look around Konoha. She was able to walk around freely with no one calling her "_Monster_" as no villagers saw her appearance just now since she is wearing the clothes, sunglasses and cap from her world. Since Utau was wearing the same kind of clothing as the others, the villagers all thought she was one of them so they are friendly now with her. Utau was still walking around, not knowing that there was a group of _Genin*_ ninjas all looking just for her, including Naruto and Sasuke. While Utau was walking, she heard some noises from behind and turned around, a group of people ran towards her so quickly that she got a shock. She then saw the group of people all fell down on the floor as they tried to stop in time. A boy of the group stood up, with a little puppy on his head, touching his head.

"Hey Naruto! Where are you taking us to!? I can't believe Sasuke joined in too…" the boy with a puppy on his head shouted at Naruto.

"I don't think it is a joke since Sasuke-kun is together with us…" a plump-looking boy with a scarf stood up and said.

"I am not kidding!!! Look! She is just in front!!!" Naruto pointed at Utau from a few meters away, which made Utau wondered why he was pointing at her.

"Yea…Naruto is not lying…She is really back…" Sasuke stood up and folded his arm as he spoke.

When the group saw Utau from afar, they all gasped as they started to run towards Utau. Not knowing what exactly what happened, Utau also started running from the group when they ran after her.

"Hey!!! Stop there!!!" a voice from the group which was running after Utau called out to her.

"_I don't wanna!!!~_" Utau shouted as she continued running from the group which chased her.

"Ah…Now I am sure she is the Utau from before!!! She answered _exactly_ the same way when she was young…" the boy with a dog on his head exclaimed as he laughed slightly while running.

After a while of running, the group of Genin that chased after Utau gradually stopped as they are all out of breath. However, Utau was still running with Naruto still chasing her.

"What great stamina the both of them have…" Sasuke said as he took a stop to catch his breath.

Finally, Naruto and Utau stopped since they are out of breath. The group who chased after Utau then walked around to find her and Naruto. At last, they found Naruto and Utau in _Ichiraku Ramen shop_. They were both eating and gulping down the huge bowl of ramen in front of them. The group of Genin all went into the shop and sat together, looking at Utau as she ate the ramen very quickly.

"Hmm? Ah~ It's Sasuke and Naruto…Are they your friends…?" Utau asked as she drank the soup of the ramen.

"Huh!? Don't you recognize me!? Don't you remember…!?" the boy with a puppy on his head shouted at Utau, who did not seem to be afraid at all.

"Um…Kiba-kun…That's why Sasuke-kun said Utau-san seemed to _lost_ her memories and forgot about us and Konoha…" a girl with short hair spoke softly beside the boy who had a puppy on his head and he started to calm down after remembering what Sasuke had said before.

"I told you…So just introduce yourselves for now…Maybe she will remember us after a while…" Sasuke said as he rested his head on his hand on the table.

"I am _Inuzuka Kiba_, this is Akamaru…You have to remember us, okay!?" the boy pointed to himself and to the puppy on his head, which barked as an answer.

"I am _Akimichi Chouji_. Please take your time to remember us, Utau-chan…" the plump-looking boy introduced himself.

"My name is _Hyuuga Hinata_. Nice to meet you again. Utau-san…Naruto-kun and the others, including me, all wish you could remember them so please try your best to do so…" the girl with short hair said softly with shyness and with a tiny smile.

"Ah…Okay…I will try…" Utau just agreed without knowing what was going on.

Just then, Sasuke stood up as Naruto was paying for the ramen.

"We got to go for training session…" Sasuke said calmly as he looked at Utau.

"…so we will see you later~ _Utau-chan_~" Naruto added with a big grin on his face before they left the ramen shop.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited for Hatake Kakashi for a long time and he came with a excuse that made Naruto and the others knew that it was a lie. They are trying and training some _jutsu*_ that Kakashi showed them and Kakashi was sitting down there on a tree, reading a book that are not suitable for people under 18 years-old. He felt tired and bored so he jumped to somewhere else. He reached the Ninja Academy coincidentally and was about to walk off when he heard something behind the Ninja Academy. Kakashi jumped onto a tree and looked carefully at the person who was behind the Academy.

"_Tsukishima Utau_ huh…What is she doing here…?" Kakashi thought as he looked at what Utau was doing.

"_Bunshin no jutsu*_!" Utau said as she did the handsigns.

Just then, a replication of Utau appeared beside her, smiling towards her as she did the same. They are like 2 peas in a pond and Kakashi looked at her, with widened-eyes.

"Bunshin no jutsu!? She can do a jutsu without even learning how to mix _chakra_ in her body…!? Aren't she from another world…?" Kakashi thought as he was surprised that someone from another world could learn a jutsu.

"_Kage no bunshin jutsu*_…" Kakashi whispered as a clone of him appeared beside him and the real Kakashi went towards the direction of where the Hokage was.

Meanwhile, the clone of Kakashi jumped down from the tree, walking towards Utau and her clone, who turned and greeted him. He looked at Utau and her clone, wondering who Utau was exactly.

"Ah~ You did a bunshin jutsu…How do you know how to do this technique…? Since you are from _other world_, I wonder why you are able to do a ninja technique…" Kakashi asked calmly as he stood in front of Utau, whose clone disappeared.

"Oh! I just happened to past by this Academy I guess…I saw a teacher showing a example of this Bunshin no jutsu and called the students to train themselves. I just try it out and it work for just the first try~" Utau exclaimed happily as a wide grin was shown on her face.

"You are able to succeed in a jutsu with just _one_ try…? Even without learning how to mix chakra in your body…?" the clone Kakashi asked Utau, who just smiled as she nodded even though she did not know what chakra means.

"I got it…Thank you…" the clone Kakashi said as he disappeared with some smoke.

The real Kakashi arrived in the Hokage's office, with knowledge of his clone that had just been dispelled. He knocked on the door and went in when he had the permission of the Hokage. After a while, Utau went roaming around on the street when she saw a pink-haired girl from a far calling for her.

"Utau-san! Hokage is calling for you! Please proceed there _now_~" the pink-haired girl shouted to Utau.

"Ah! I got it, _Sakura-san_!" Utau said as she ran towards the red building where the Hokage lived and would be in most of the time with Sakura following behind her.

They reached the building and went into the Hokage's room with permission to do so and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi standing in front of the Hokage. Utau was confused but she still proceeded to the Hokage.

"What is it that you looked for me? Hokage-san? Did you found a way for me to _go back_!?" Utau asked nicely and with hope that was as high as mountains.

"Unfortunately, I have not yet found a way currently. However, I wished you could continue staying here in Konoha and be a _shinobi_ to help strengthen Konoha." Hokage said in a firm voice as she looked at Utau in the eyes.

"Eh!? Me? I couldn't…I don't even know what a shinobi does…" Utau said with a little curiosity.

"That's why I called the _Team 7_ here…_Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto_ and _Sakura_ will help you to become a _true_ shinobi in the no time…So, you are now _a part of Team 7_…However, that is _if _you would want to be one…" Hokage mentioned as Utau was in deep consideration.

"Okay…I will be a part of Team 7 _for the time being_…" Utau answered with confidence as Hokage smiled.

"Hai hai…Welcome to our Team, Utau-chan…" Kakashi said cheerfully as he placed his hand on Utau's shoulder.

"_Utau_…Even though _Sasuke's and Naruto's skills_ are great, I have a feeling that _this girl will be even more outstanding than them_…Do your best then…_Tsukishima Utau_…_Your new life will starts now_…" Hokage thought as she looked at Utau, laughing and rejoicing with her new team members, who were all happy to have her into their group.

* * *

_*Kunoichi- Female ninjas_

_*Chuunin- Middle Ninja, ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja_

_*Kekkei Genkai- Bloodline Limit_

_*Genin- Junior Ninja, the lowest level of ninja_

_*jutsu- technique_

_*Bunshin no jutsu- Clone technique_

_*Kage no Bunshin jutsu- Shadow Clone technique, a technique Naruto use most of the time in the anime_


	5. The First Mission

**XD This Utau version that I created will be much more funnier than the Utau in the Shugo Chara show...**

**Please remember~ I am only taking Hoshina Utau's appearance, I edited her personality and her background...So Tsukishima Utau and Hoshina Utau is NOT the same...XDXD **

**To refresh the memory, Inari is the small boy whose step-father dead and his grandfather, Tazuna, was the construction leader of building the Great Naruto Bridge.**

* * *

**.:Chapter 5:.**

**=The First Mission=**

As the Sun rose up to the sky the next morning, Tsukishima Utau's slumber was being disturbed early in the morning. In the corner of the Hokage's building, a pink-haired girl sneaked into the guest room, which was now being occupied by a girl from another world. The girl sneaked in and nudged the sleeping girl who was covered by the thick futon*.

"Utau-san…Utau-san…Please wake up now…" the girl whispered as she continued nudging the sleeping girl.

Utau slowly opened her eyes as she heard disturbance. She sat up as her messy hair covering her face, with her eyes still closed. The pink-haired girl who sneaked in smiled as Utau woke up. However, she did not expect that when she looked into Utau's eyes, they were full of cold and scary aura as a shiver was send down the pink-haired girl's spine. The pink-haired girl could not hold it in any longer as she let out a loud scream after looking into such cold and scary eyes. Hearing such a scream, the door slammed open as 2 boys came in, running.

"What happened, Sakura-chan!?" Naruto asked as he reached behind Sakura, who screamed as she saw that pair of eyes.

"Why are you screaming so loudly…Sakura…" Sasuke asked as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Utau-san…Uta-" Sakura said with broken parts in between each of the words she had said and pointed at Utau.

As Utau stood up tiredly, she glared at the 3 genins as they stood together, looking at her with both curiousity and nervousness, wondering what she would do with that pair of scary-looking eyes she had. Utau then punched the wall with a fist of hers. The wall cracked as she pulled back her fist, and a huge hole was seen on the thick wall.

"You all will be like this wall soon…And I am sure that it will teach you all a lesson that you _shouldn't disturb a person who is sleeping_…" the furious girl said coldly as the sound of cracked bones were heard when she moved her fists.

Utau started chasing the 3 genins in her pyjamas in circles around the building, which was still quiet since it was only 5a.m in the morning. Utau caught up with the genins as she increased her speed with all her might and raised her fist up in the air, preparing to launch an attack on the 3 genins who disturbed her slumber when suddenly, water was splashed on her as her previous cold and scary looking eyes returned to the friendly and sparkling eyes she had usually. Utau's eyes widened as she looked at Kakashi, who seemed to be the one splashing the water on her yet still smiling. Sasuke and Sakura sighed as Naruto showed a thumb-up at Kakashi, grinning.

"Luckily you are here, sensei! Nice job!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Ah~ That's just the jutsu I copied with my sharingan when we fought with _Zabusa_ and _Haku_ at that time…" Kakashi said with his hand scratching the back of the head.

"You should come earlier next time…" Sasuke said as he folded his arms with Sakura beside him.

"That's because an old lady on the way asked me-" Kakashi made up an excuse for reaching there late as they had arranged.

"THAT'S A LIE!!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted loudly at Kakashi and cut off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Anyway, it seemed that Utau-chan hates to be disturbed while sleeping…_Sasuke_ knows it too, right…?" Kakashi questioned Sasuke as the genin nodded slightly.

"Huh…? Oh! Good morning, Team 7!!!" Utau greeted the team as she raised her hand cheerfully.

"Good morning, Utau-chan~" Naruto said as he had a huge grin on his face.

"Morning, Utau-chan~" Kakashi replied in a friendly tone.

"Good Morning…" Sasuke said as he continued folding his arms, with Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto gasping while they looked at Sasuke as he did not usually greet others.

"Good Morning! Utau-san!" Sakura said with a smile on her face but it's the opposite reply that the inner Sakura wanted to say, "What the hell!? Acting like nothing happened just now…You tried to _kill_ us! You bitch…" the inner Sakura exclaimed inside.

"Anyway, Utau-chan, please get ready immediately…We have a mission today…" Kakashi said as he looked at Utau in her pyjamas.

As she finally noticed what she was wearing currently, she quickly ran back to her room to get changed and got back faster than a normal person would have. She had tied up her long hair up like a pony tail and had changed into the clothes that Shizune had handed to her the previous day. It made Team 7 all eye-widened as she changed so quickly. They then walked to the Hokage's study room and knocked on the door, going in after getting permission from the Hokage. Another Team was standing in front of Hokage's desk for a new mission as Sakura looked at the light yellow-haired girl angrily with in the other team. The light yellow-haired girl turned around and saw Sakura, who returned the same expression.

"What are you doing here, _Forehead girl_!?" the light yellow-haired girl said with sacarstism.

"I should ask you the same question, _Ino pig_!" Sakura argued back at the light yellow-haired girl when she noticed Utau.

"Hello there…I am _Tsukishima Utau_…Nice to meet you…" Utau greeted as she saw the light yellow-haired girl looking at her.

"What a pretty face…I am _Yamanaka Ino_. Nice to meet you~ Ah! You ar-" Ino said as she smiled when she looked at the pretty girl with dark-yellow hair, who was Utau, but her sentence was cut off by Hokage, who glared at her to stop her from saying what she wanted to.

"Got it, Fifth…" a man who wore a vest like Kakashi, stood in front with a cigarette in his mouth spoke to Hokage.

"Please set out by today, _Asuma_…I look forward to the success of this time's mission by Team 10…" Hokage said strictly to Team 10, who consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Sarutobi Asuma, as the leader of the team and a jounin.

Team 10 then walked out of the room, passing by Team 7 and every member greeted Utau as they walked past her.

"Good luck being a shinobi, Utau-chan…" Asuma said with the cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"Gambatte neh~" Ino said as she cheered for Utau after exchanging glares with Sakura.

"Work hard! We will cheer for you~" Chouji said before he followed Asuma and Ino out of the room.

Shikamaru just smiled slightly to Utau and followed Chouji and together with Asuma and Ino, Team 10 set off for their mission that the Hokage just briefed them on a while ago. Team 7 then stood in front of the Hokage's desk as they were prepared to hear what their mission was this time.

"I have received a report from an ANBU. It was reported that the villagers there saw a strange shadow roaming around at night. One of the villagers also said that he saw the strange figure but the figure had a long _tail_ and ran away really quickly, saying that it was another 'monster'…I want your team to go and find out about this '_monster_' and bring him back if you can…The villagers there also specially wanted Team _7_ to go." the Hokage said with a serious tone.

"Where is it that we are supposed to go, Fifth?" Kakashi asked after hearing the summary of the mission.

"It's in the _Land of Wave_, where Team 7 went for assist in building the _Great Naruto Bridge_." Hokage said with a little of a smile on her face.

"Ah! It's where _Inari _and _Tazuna_ ji-chan in! Let's go there!!!" Naruto exclaimed in joy.

"Calm down, dumb-ass…" Sasuke said with a don't-care look.

"_Inari_ and _Tazuna_ ji-chan…??" Utau asked with curiosity.

"It's some friends we know in our missions previously, Utau-san." Sakura said with a gentle voice.

"I got it, Hokage…We will set off now…" Kakashi said before turning and walked out of the room followed by the rest of the team.

When they reached the entrance of the Hokage's building, Kakashi set a time and venue for all of them to meet up.

"Meet me at the Konoha gate in _an hour_." Kakashi said before disappearing.

Naruto, Utau, Sasuke and Sakura all nodded before separating their way and back to their homes, preparing for this time's mission. After an hour, they all reached the Konoha gate on time and waited for Kakashi. A few hours just past with the 4 genins there, waiting for their teacher, who was their team leader at the same time. Finally, the person who was late appeared on top of the tree just outside the gate, raising his hand slightly up.

"Sorry for the wait~ An old lady on the wa-" Kakashi tried to explain with an excuse.

"LIES!!!" Sakura and Naruto shouted furiously at Kakashi as Sasuke just started walking, calling Utau to follow him too.

Team 7 then started their journey on finding this another '_monster_' in the _Land of Waves_, which made _Utau_ and _Naruto_ even more looking forward to go and find out about this '_monster_' as they both had the feeling of what was it like being called like that.

* * *

_*futon- quilted Japanese-style mattress laid out on the floor_


	6. Fake Monster

****

Hi!!! I have not been continuing this chapter for a long time because I had exams but they are finally over! YAY!~ XD...Anyway, I will continue this story so don't worry...if you did...XP

**Hope you all like it~**

* * *

**Inari- A child living in the Land of Waves ,the son of Tsunami and grandson of Tazuna.**

**Tazuna- The person who build The Great Naruto Bridge, grandfather of Inari and father of Tsunami.**

**Tsunami- Inari's mother and Tazuna's daughter**

* * *

**.:Chapter 6:.**

**:Fake "Monster":**

As Team 7 started their journey to the land of Waves, where the famous Great Naruto Bridge was, there was no traps or any enemies appearing to stop them. Everything was perfect. _Too_ perfect. This, however, made the Team Leader even more careful and did not let his guard down for even one second. Kakashi's face was obviously showing that he was thinking about that and made Utau asked him just before he was about to mention it to the rest of the team.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Utau asked worriedly as she looked at Kakashi.

"hmm…?" Kakashi answered in the normal tone that he usually answered with.

"Your face tells me that you are thinking about something…What is it…?" Utau questioned.

"Ah…I have been found out…You are really sharp…I was just about to say it to you all…This journey was too peaceful and safe…" Kakashi said seriously and cautiously.

"I know it already…" Sasuke spoke with his calm voice.

"Oh…I got it, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said with seriousness in her tone.

"Eh? What is it? What is it?? You all are sharing a secret I don't know!? Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

"That's not it, Naruto!" Sakura shouted with anger at Naruto as Kakashi and Sasuke sighed.

"Hmm…I think it means that the enemy did not expect us to come, which means he or she is not careful or harmful enough…However, if we think of it the other way, the enemy might think that he is powerful enough to take all of us down…?" Utau said unsurely but mentioned it to Naruto and the others.

"T-That's right…" Sakura stared at Utau with surprise and Kakashi's eyes widened along with Sasuke as they all was surprised that the new girl knew so much even before they even explained it.

"Eh…I see…Then just say it from the start…" Naruto said, without even realizing that Utau knowing this fact was surprising.

Kakashi then started to wonder as they continued their peaceful journey. "_It is getting more and more suspicious…Who is this girl…? Is she saying the truth when she said she is from another world…? Maybe she is in this world all along…I will have to report to Fifth…_" Kakashi thought as he took a glance at Utau, who walked happily and care freely without any cautiousness. As they reached the village where Inari and Tazuna were living in, Naruto ran towards one of the house in excitement as he barged in without even knocking on the door. When he was in the house, hoping to see Tazuna, Inari and his mother, Tsunami, the house was as so quiet that he could even hear himself breathing. Just then, as Naruto looked around, a figure jumped down and landed on him perfectly, smirking mischievously.

"Heh! I am now stronger than you, Naruto-nii!" The figure said as he stood on top of the fallen Naruto, whose face fell flat on the ground.

"What!? You are just jumping on people, _Inari_!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot up from the ground with a big lump on his head.

"Ah! If it isn't the ninja brat…What makes you come to visit us…?" A figure said as he walked out of a room with a towel around his neck.

"_Tazuna_ ji-chan!!!" Naruto shouted happily.

As the rest of Team 7 finally came into the house, _Tsunami_, Inari's mother and Tazuna's daughter, served them tea as they sat down on the dining table. Seeing Utau, Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami all wondered who she was, especially with her unique and beautiful appearance. Inari then nudged Naruto a little with a mischievous look on his face, wanting to know whether Naruto was interested in her. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed with a little embarrassment as Utau sighed.

"So? What is it that you all came?" Tazuna questioned with curiousity.

"Huh? Dad, you didn't know? Some villagers took their savings to ask _Konoha_ to help us to take care of the '_monster_' that appear around the Land of Waves…" Tsunami turned around from washing the dishes and spoke.

"Oh…That's it…I see…" Tazuna said with a little nod.

"By saying it a '_monster_', did the '_monster_' attack any of the villagers?" Kakashi asked with a little seriousness in his tone.

"Well, I did not hear about anyone getting hurt from that '_monster_' though…" Tsunami said with her hand covering her mouth.

"HUH!? Then you called that guy a '_monster_'!?" Naruto shouted and exclaimed loudly.

"Yea! Why!?" Utau exclaimed along with Naruto, who looked at her.

"Bu-but it's because that person is not like some normal human…That's why we called him 'monster'…" Tsunami spoke softly with a slightly regret tone.

"HUH…?" The angry Utau said softly, yet creepy and scary. It's just like a few _billions_ of her chibi version souls coming out of her and would soon _haunt_ the one she wanted them to haunt.

Naruto looked at Utau with a little gasped and took a few steps back in fear of being strangled by Utau's souls of hatred. Sakura followed Naruto as he did that and turned to look at Sasuke, who closed his eyes as his hands were in his pockets. Kakashi looked at Utau and laughed slightly with a little sweat as he did not see girls like Utau before. Tsunami was also taken back and was at loss for words as she was too shocked and scared to say anything that might make Utau's _souls of hatred_ haunt her.

"Ah~ Let's start to investigate the '_monster_' the villagers said about…First, start by asking around questions that might be important clues… Naruto, you will go with Sasuke and Sakura. Utau can come with me…" Kakashi said as he tried to calm Utau down.

Immediately, the whole scary atmosphere was all gone and Utau smiled at Kakashi, starting to wonder what would happen next. As instructed, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all went around a particular area to ask for information about the '_monster_' while Kakashi and Utau went to another area just as planned. As Kakashi and Utau went to knock on the door on one of the houses, an old lady answered as she shivered.

"Good afternoon. We are from _The Hidden Village of Konoha_. I am sure you might have remembered us from the previous time we came for the mission. We would like you to help us by answering some of the questions, is it alright?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Ah! It's you guys! I was afraid that it would be that '_monster_'…He tried to _attack_ me before…" The old lady spoke as she had a worried face on while she thought back of the incident before.

"What a coincidence…We wanted to ask you about what happened at that time…Please help us!" Utau said quickly after she heard what the old lady said.

"Oh I see…I will try…A few days ago, I went out in the night and collect the laundry since they were all dried. I suddenly saw a _fast_ moving figure running past behind a few other houses and thought it is some playful children who sneaked around to play in the night so I followed slowly after the figure. When I reached the nearby forest, the figure took the advantage that I had _sprained_ my leg when I fell while I was following it. It stopped in front of me and started reaching out its hand to kill me. After that, I just ran away without looking back and told the other villagers what had happened." The old lady hugged herself as she talked about it.

"I see…Did you see the figure's appearance?" Kakashi asked once again as he turned serious about it.

"I don't…It was late in the night so I can't see its face but I think it is a _guy_…" The old lady said softly.

"Oh…You have been a great help…Thank you." Kakashi thanked her with a wave before he left with Utau back to where Inari lived.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had all already reached there before Kakashi and Utau. They then sat down at the table, discussing what information they have gathered. After a while, they came up with a plan and conclusion.

"From what we know, the '_monster_' had _a tail_ and _2 ears_ other than the one he already had. The '_monster_' usually roams around the area with many trees, which is the forest _nearby_." Sasuke discussed.

"_A tail_ and _2 other ears_…How unusual…Okay…Good job on gathering information. I have a plan. _We will have to capture the 'monster' tonight_…" Kakashi instructed as the other team members nodded.

* * *

**How is it? ^.^ **

**Rmb to review/comment on this story!!! It really encourages me and let me know what other people think about my fanfic...^.^**

**If you like it, subscribe anytime! XD**

**I think some people might already guessed who the 'monster' is already...XP**


End file.
